


when in rose kingdom, find a bakery

by rangerchikin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: HAPPY HOLIDAAAAAAAAYYYSS, M/M, idia shroud/azul ashengrotto in later chapters, please assume it's still holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/pseuds/rangerchikin
Summary: Winter break has finally arrived.Trey returns home to his family and worked through the holidays at the bakery. Jade, Floyd and Azul, with the absence of agenda in their planner, decided to pay a visit the year after.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	when in rose kingdom, find a bakery

As everything did with this term, the year is closing to an end.

The lake has gone frozen. The wind blows bends the trees, and finally, the week everyone awaits comes right behind. Winter break is a highly anticipated agenda, and all students of Night Raven College are not exempt to that.

Known to be one of the best academy of magic, the school's curriculum is understandably rough. While some may find it enjoyable to spend the entirety of your time in a boarding school loaded with extravagant facilities, there is never a better place than home to be. 

Trey would confirm that, without hesitation. He would be working twice harder at the cake shop, but that's what it means to be where he belongs. Trey treasures his family much like he does his friends. After spending almost half the year with his peers, it would only be fair to count the days until he gets to return to Rose Kingdom.

The school bell chimed alongside the cheers of students welcoming the start of the long awaited holiday. After the last of their holiday assignments were given, the flocks of students started to flood the hallway to rush their way for the school's Mirror Chamber. Like most of them, he prepared ahead in order to depart early, leaving going to the chamber as the last thing to do.

Many of them had gone through the portal when he arrived. Some still loiter around for farewells, before lining up to cross through the mirror.

Cater was taking pictures next to him, no signs of stopping that routine since they left Heartslabyul’s dorm area. This year has been a journey while it’s barely the first term. He understood how that emotionally encouraged Cater to bring home memories, or it’s simply because he found the crowd Magicam worthy. Trey wouldn’t be able to know. 

“Are you heading home right away, Trey-kun?” he asked, in the middle of shutter clicks.

There’s no other option but to be presented with how many people have queued for the mirror once they’ve arrived, throwing returning early out of the plan. It’s always a long queue for winter break. Trey clenched the handle of his suitcase and thought out loud. “I did plan to, but..”

“Yeah, me too.” Cater seemed to get a similar idea. With a line this long, the wait won’t be exciting. Not to mention Ruggie of Savanaclaw, who is carrying enormous luggage, is in the line. There will be more time spent waiting for him to fit into the gate. “Should we walk around?”

They avoided the crowd in search of less compact spaces, and spotted the first years they are familiar with. Two of them are from their dormitory, Ace and Deuce, then the other two are from the reopened Ramshackle dorm, Yuu and Grim. Leona was in front of them, and they had doubts he was preaching anything; they might just have caught him on the way and talk from there. Cater and him ended overhearing the conversation before they went to join. They were speaking about the holiday homework, perfect topic for the experienced third years of Heartslabyul to chime in.

“First years! I hope your homework stays in your planner~” Cater cheerily joined them, quick to grab their attention.

“Anyone in our dorm who doesn’t turn the homework in will lose their head to Riddle.” Trey added, the moment he caught up to Cater’s steps.

As a matter of fact, it wouldn’t just be Riddle. Teachers too are particularly strict with homeworks over the holidays for good reasons. Night Raven College claimed pride in remarkable academic performance. A few missing marks will lead you to repeat a year, even if you perform well in other areas. The best way to keep that from happening is by reminding oneself of the lessons they had at school during leisure time, and the teachers provided homeworks precisely for that purpose. If Trey was allowed to be honest, doing homework in the middle of running a busy shop with his family was never the easiest task, but he got through anyway.

They didn’t get to make out the audible steps heading to their direction, until out of everyone, Deuce turned around and cleared the path, as he spotted Riddle nearing them. “Dorm Leader Rosehearts! My apologies for standing in the way.“ he said. The rest was brought to recognize Riddle, assuming he was heading to the mirror and made way.

Riddle didn't seem to mind. If anything, he looked disinterested in engaging with them for any punishments. “Oh. It’s you guys.. If you plan to keep talking, please move over by the wall.” he said, trenchant missing from his eyes.

They all seemed to understand where Riddle’s lassitude was coming from, without they need of questions. Riddle’s personal conflicts at home, or to be specific, his tyrant mother, is going to confine him for the rest of the holidays. Not a bright agenda to spend the break.

That ought to bring anyone down. Trey of all people, knows how hard it was for him to go through it year by year.

“Riddle,” Trey began, feeling his words were necessary. “I’m forbidden from setting foot into your house, so I wouldn’t be able to bring over a cake or anything, but you’re welcome at the shop anytime. Che’nya will show up too, I think.”

Swallowing Trey’s invitation with doubts, Riddle was reminded of another thing he had to do. “That’s right. I need to.. Have a talk with my mother.” he muttered. “If she wants to listen at all, I don’t know.”

“..I see. Good luck.” was everything he could say, channeling his support with a pat on the shoulder that Riddle nodded over.

Being in the place where his help was needed and not being able to do a thing is utterly frustrating. He wanted to find a way to elevate a bit of Riddle’s burden, yet any way he could think of will only aggravate the issue. If only there were something he could do to actually take Riddle out of that situation, he wouldn’t think twice about trying. If only, however.

“What’s wrong, Goldfish~? Do you not want to go home~?” a familiar voice that immediately put Riddle at attention was nearing them. The voice in question, clear as it was, was Floyd’s. “Then no need~ We aren’t going home, so you should just stay with us~”

Standing on alert, Riddle regarded him with blatant animosity. “What do you want? Could you not barge into things that you know nothing about? It’s unpleasant.” 

At this point, while keeping an eye for Floyd and Riddle in case another fight breaks out, Trey couldn’t help to bring his eyes across the chamber a little bit. If Floyd is around, Jade should too. 

They had their farewells yesterday, so he was expecting to see Floyd and Jade in line for the mirror. It turns out now Floyd informed that they aren’t returning, so he wished to know what held them back. Jade tends to leave out things that don’t concern him, even if they’re technically in a relationship.

Trey’s eyes made a quick shift to regard a familiar figure joining the group, relieved to see who it was.

“He is right. Floyd, you shouldn’t stick your neck into other’s business.” Jade rejoined, following Floyd a couple steps behind. Trey gave a smile which Jade threw right back. 

Floyd made a disapproving pout, refusing to accept Jade’s lecture. “Eeh, why? I’m bored of the same faces we get stuck with over the holiday~” there was a glimmer in his lazy eyes before Floyd’s grin extends from ear to ear, and everyone acknowledged it wasn’t a good sign. “I’m sure Azul with let me keep little Goldfish with us, since he is sooooo tiny~”

“Care to repeat what you just said?” 

Riddle’s remark brought him back to the grounds, thoughts about Jade promptly set aside. Being near to Riddle, Trey could feel heat emitting from his words, so clear that he saw steam coming out of his head. He hated how his mind ran over predictions of the next turn of events.

“You have nerves to say that about the head of Heartslabyul..” then exchanging glances, Trey and Cater braced for what’s coming. 

“I’LL HAVE YOUR HEAD RIGHT THIS INSTANT!” Riddle exploded, then in unison, the two third years sealed his arms in tight grip to stop him from advancing Floyd.

“R-Riddle-kun, don’t lose your temper here!” Cater pleaded. 

“Cater is right! You’re letting him get under your skin again,” in the same tone, Trey beseech him, hoping his words get through Riddle. When it didn’t cool him down, Trey shoots Cater another look. Cater was reluctant, but he knew he had to redirect the conversation as their last resort.

“Umm, Floyd, you’re from the Coral Sea, right? Why aren’t you coming home?”

That was a good one, Trey praised with his mind. He was also meaning to ask that. Jade addressed the question before Floyd did, in an apparent attempt to avoid derailing the topic yet again. “We may come from the Coral Sea, but our hometown is actually far to the north. At this time of the year, the surface of that region is completely covered by glaciers.” he answered. It seems that not returning home wasn't their own wishes.

Had Trey known of that sooner, they would run out of reasons to keep Riddle’s temper at bay. So although he was disappointed Jade didn’t tell him in person, it saved them. “Aah. Living in the sea comes with its own troubles.” Trey nodded along.

No longer bearing the red hue, Riddle’s face now has a frown that made clear he wasn’t any less annoyed. “Hmph. I will never spend the new years with the likes of Octavinelle.” Riddle drags his suitcase as he stepped out of their gatherings. “I’m taking my leave, I wish you all happy holidays.” 

Seeing Riddle making a beeline to the mirror queue, Trey came to realize the crowd had died quite considerably since they arrived. It’s best for him to leave before it starts getting unexpectedly longer. “That brought him back, I think..” he sighed, hoping Riddle won’t arrive home with a foul mood. Trey reached for the suitcase he left on the ground. “Well, then. I hope you don’t forget how to be students over vacation.” 

He expected Cater to take his leave soon, though in his typical fashion, he wouldn’t retire from the spot without taking selfies. So while he was busy with that, Trey approached his boyfriend who remained in place. “Take care.” he said, patting Jade on the head. Jade nudged into Trey's palm, appreciating the affectionate gesture. They weren’t exactly keeping their relationship a secret. 

Learning that Jade is going to spend the holiday at school, he felt bad knowing he won’t be able to contact him as frequently. Trey already envisioned how occupied he would be at home, baking cakes and serving customers.

They were able to see each other often during school days. But the holidays are the occasion where times at home, mostly with your family, should become valuable. Jade must have felt the same, apart from not being able to return in the winter.

“Have fun with the shop.” Jade told him back, his usual smile on display.

“Why does that sound like sarcasm..?” Trey couldn't help a laugh. Jade was aware he is going to be working when he returns, though in actuality Trey would admit that yes, working in the cake shop is fun. “I’m leaving. Happy holiday, Jade.”

He gave one last wave, watching Jade return the farewell, then had Cater join him to head for the mirror. The line was shortening fast, and Cater went ahead of him after one last goodbye.

Trey, at last, stood before the mirror, ready to be home, and made a step through.

* * *

The moment Trey stepped into the other side of the mirror, he was immediately welcomed by the pungent scent of rose in the air that adorned every side of the building he was in. He has now entered the Main Station of Rose Kingdom, where he will need to catch a train heading home.

As the name suggests, Rose Kingdom is always full of roses. In fact, the further one strolls within the border of the country, roses will be everything they see. Unlike the roses he had always painted red in Heartslabyul, none of those are needed in the kingdom. They were already as crimson as they get from bloom to the day they perish. Force of magic casted upon the roses keep them at blossom no matter the season.

The halls he walked through are as resplendent as he remembered. Pillars that hold the building upright are sculpted on the rims with all shapes of roses, while the base of the golden poles are wrapped with stems lined with thorns blossoming the same flowers in red that never wilt. 

Entrance gates welcoming visitors to the hallways are formed by a great border of red petaled roses, arching into a half sphere and creating a wide passage beneath it, becoming a large, majestic flower gate. Trey went through one of them and paced into the main area leading to train platforms he was meant to take.

He made a quick look on the announcement board directing passengers for their train destinations on that given day. After reaching conclusions of where to go, Trey navigated his steps towards the platform to hop into the train heading for his area. There were enough people to slow him down, while he really didn't fancy waiting for the next train. The rest of the Clovers might have already busied themselves with the shop. Knowing that, he wishes to hurry home in order to help them, images of the flooded shop already in mind. 

Briefly glancing at the huge clock in the middle of the station, Trey was intending to quicken his pace, but stopped midway as he noticed a couple faces he quickly recognized waiting on the station gate. His family was already there for him.

"Trey-nii! Over here!" one of his younger brothers called to him. Trey made a quick walk towards them, reuniting with his parents and siblings in a group hug. This brimming warmth is what always brings him back home. He lets out a laugh, glad to return. Trey received a ruffle on the head from his father who bears a smile so wide, that the only thing evident in his face was joy, all traces of age leaving him.

"Welcome home, Trey." he told him. Trey gave his father the brightest smile he could muster as an answer. He is happy to be home.

Two of his youngest siblings, who are not any older than seven, are fighting over who gets to be carried. “He carried you last time!” whined the youngest, a girl. Trey didn’t come home to watch them banter, so he scooped both of them into his arms, earning yelps from his siblings who held tightly into him.

“Quit fighting, you two. You forgot I have two arms?” he laughed with them, while the suitcase he left on the ground was picked by another brother of his.

“Trey, they’re not in preschool anymore. If you are tired, let them be.” his mother, expressing genuine concern for his arms, urged him to stop spoiling his siblings. But Trey knew that out of everyone, his mother was the one who had the most joy seeing them like that.

“Mom, I’m fine. If my arms break, I’ll just let them fall.”

“Trey-niichan is so mean!” one of them whined. They began laughing again as Trey jokingly threatened to bite their cheeks.

It turns out that they left the cake shop to the remaining employees this evening. Although they told him that they won’t be seeing him at the station, Mrs. Clover felt bad for letting his son return home without any welcome. In the end, they ended with picking him up upon arrival, the same way it had always been since he was a freshman.

When they were heading back, he grew to realize how much he had been missing home. The neighborhood he only got to see twice a year always looked the same, regardless of the minor changes it had gone through every time he returned. He noticed the street lights were replaced, and how the pavements are repolished, but the house that stands where his family resides never changed. The same house he had been in from the day he was born up to this day is a two-story, fair sized house belonging to the rows of the neighboring homes in the area. Nothing was really out of the ordinary. If anything, the plain white walls of the house manifested none but modesty, a value he is taught to live with.

The family later gathered for dinner, at last able to be in one piece for the holiday. Unless Trey was home, the family is missing a member, and he was always told dinners don't feel the same without all the chairs occupied.

“How’s your third year going?” his father asked, after one of his brothers was done distributing dessert. Today’s last course is the fairy cake, topped with his favorite candied violets. Trey had never tasted them any better than the ones he had at home, so this became one of the things he was looking forward to as he arrived.

To his amusement, the youngest two yet again fought for who got to sit next to him. Trey resorted to having his youngest sister on his lap, then the second younger, his last brother, seated on the chair on his left.

“The most hectic by far,” Trey answered, taking a bite of his long awaited dessert. He took a moment to appreciate the taste his tongue was anticipating to meet. 

A smaller part of him wondered whether he had to share about the significant events Heartslabyul had gone through—the overblot, to be specific. It didn’t fit to be his story to tell, thus it was right, by his judgement, to keep it to himself. “I have no idea what they will bring us next year, but that’s inevitable.”

“As long as you’re getting through, I don’t think you’re facing a lot of trouble. You did your best, Trey.” 

He really hoped he did. There is no telling about how well he’s done, because he never asked for opinions, but that was what he preferred. He allowed the next half of his cake for his sister to devour, but spared the violets for himself to eat by hand. “One year to go.”

“How about your friends?” his mother proposed the question this time. She was never someone who talked a lot as he saw her growing up. It’s only recently, after he got accepted to magic school and was absent from the house for a long time she started to turn rather talkative. 

“I invited Cater over again, but he said he couldn’t keep up with the job.” he briefly laughed upon the recollection of their earlier conversation at the chamber, some time before going through the mirror. 

He would be delighted to have him visit, but even when Cater arrived, he would have the cake shop occupying him, and Cater would only have one option; lending a hand. To no question, it was not a particular activity he’d prefer to spend the holiday. His dear friend already had two sisters pushing him into more or less the same hassle, so Trey wouldn’t urge him to visit Rose Kingdom and undergo the same trouble.

“Riddle-nii won’t be here too, then?”

His family is familiar with Riddle. The Clovers knew he was a sweet child right off the bat, upon Riddle’s first visit years ago. Such a waste for a sweet child to have that tyrant mother, his mother once said. “No, I think. I did tell him to come when he has time.. Though I’m doubting that.”

“The same with last year.” one of his brothers said. The last time Riddle dropped by during the holiday was probably the year before he got accepted to Night Raven College. 

“Let’s hope he’s doing well at home. Holiday is supposed to be when he gets to enjoy himself more.”

Trey was more than evidently unsure of that. He still found it upsetting that he couldn’t do anything past watching Riddle’s struggles from afar.

“Setting that aside,” seemingly able to read his expressions, his mother steered the topic to a lighter path. “What about the others? You sure have other friends spending their holidays differently, no, honey?”   


“My friend goes to his grandma’s for the holidays. She is three countries away, and her country has no winter!”

“I’m sure you meant The Country of Hot Sands.”

That took him back to the when he last saw his friends at the chamber again. His friends, then his boyfriend… Jade isn’t returning for the winter. It wasn’t his will to remain at school, however Trey could only imagine going home and having to find ways around the sea covered in glaciers. He would have complained waiting a minute longer for a train to arrive. “A couple of my friends stay at school until new term starts.”

“Oh? That’s unfortunate,” his father said, in between the bites of his last bits of fairy cake. “Must feel lonely. The school will be empty too until then, won’t it?”

“I think so.”

“Not to mention the portal is closed until the new term starts. Won’t they feel like spending the break in prison?”

“Dad,” one of his brothers scoffed, eyes rolling to the back of his head. They knew although it was a tough time studying at that prestigious magic school, there was no denying that Night Raven College is up and above in terms of facilities. Students could easily call it home if they wished to.

“Probably,” Trey dryly laughed. It is hard to imagine how one would go through the holiday somewhere they’ve constantly been at, but he believed a certain trio will make it work regardless. “Though I think they’ll manage fine. They’re coming home for summer break, anyway.”

His sister on his lap, hands still holding her dessert, chimed in. “Trey-nii, why don’t you have them come over?”

“That’s a good idea, dear, but would they be alright with helping the shop? We’re not going to have a lot of time serving the guests.”

Trey’s mind went back to Cater, since he had proposed to having him stay over during the breaks multiple times in the past. He knew Cater would obviously be against another workload on holidays, and in truth, he couldn’t bring himself to make him work at the shop either. But if they’re talking about Jade and the rest..

“Well, if your friends don’t mind, that’s a nice addition for new years.” his father said, appeared to welcome the idea. “Only if they don’t mind, of course. It’s been a while since any of your friends paid a visit.”

“Dear, not to rush. Trey hasn’t said anything about inviting more friends.”

“He did, but they never came.” they laughed, albeit a bit ironic, because the friends they were referring to were Trey’s closests. “We will welcome any of your pals if they change their minds, Trey.”

“With working at the shop in mind, obviously.” his first brother stated. He is somewhat curt, although Trey had understood that trait of his as a brother to know he didn’t mean offense. “Can’t have them hinder the business.”

“It’s not our intention to employ them during the holiday, though.”

“Yes, I get it.” Trey broke silence, his chuckle followed suit. “If they didn’t favor that idea, they only need to decline.”

The middle son of the Clovers, who took today’s task for distributing desserts raised his voice. “Alright, chit-chat over. The last to finish eating is washing the dishes!”

Dinner was over after that, and since Trey didn’t finish his dinner last, he got away with dishwashing chores. He knew they were allowing him to pass on that tonight, though he’d rather have them treat him the same. He was supposed to set an example regardless.

He went back to his room pondering. Having Jade around wasn’t a bad idea. The deal was, he will be in his house,  _ with his family _ , running the shop. It would be nowhere the same as having him near when they were at school. In addition, Floyd and Azul will tag along for sure. That would make a whole world of difference.

The thought raised uneasiness, much as excitement. Jade wasn’t just another friend—He is _his_ _boyfriend_ , for god’s sake. Introducing Jade to his family would be lovely. Problem is, what does Jade think about it?

Trey gave it another day before he decided on bringing the matter directly to him. Some nights later, after a good, busy week, he managed to spare enough time for a call.

“Good evening, Trey-san.” Jade answered through the line. He wished Jade’s voice wasn’t over a device. “Is something the matter?”

With courage he had collected the past days, Trey said, “Yes, actually. I’ve been meaning to ask,” he breathed, hoping his nervousness stayed behind. He was glad to not stutter throughout. “If you want to come over for the holidays?”

The call was on pause for a moment, or it was actually Jade going quiet, he didn’t bother to think. “Come to Rose Kingdom, I assume you meant?”

“Yes.” Trey physically nodded. “To my house.”

“Oh,” he heard Jade chuckle. “My, my.”

“Your answer?”

“In truth,” Trey now longed to see what expression Jade makes. He regretted not starting a video call. “I would love to.”

Beyond relieved to hear Jade was the very least agreeing to it, Trey beamed in sheer contentment. “Yeah, but the portal is already closed, isn’t it.”

“Not that.” this time Trey unmistakably felt Jade’s smile over the phone as he added, “We are having quite the fun at Scarabia. I’m afraid my presence is needed here, so I have to decline.”

“Ah, well.” Trey then laughed. He tried his luck, so none to lose.

“I apologize for that. Next year, perhaps?”

Jade reminded him about what honestly didn’t cross his mind since the idea came up—There is still next year. That would be his last year of school, and he will be in his fourth year by then, but there is time. He couldn’t see why not.

On top of that, what felt personally comforting to him, is how Jade confidently referred for next year. He didn’t know Jade had a load of confidence in their relationship. They’d still be together next year.

"Trey-san?"

"Yes, of course." he belatedly answered. "Next year."

“It’s decided.” Jade sounded pleased with their arrangements, his chuckle coming through. “Well then, Trey-san. I’ll have to hang up.”

“Yeah. Take care, Jade.”

As the call ended, Trey made a brief run over his messages to see if he missed anything. Cater is still weeping about his never-ending chores, and Riddle hasn’t contacted him since the holiday started. He could only hope Riddle is also doing well.

His days at the shop have been so busy that he didn’t realize the new year is around the corner. Having Jade over to celebrate would be exhilarating. 

Next year’s winter couldn’t come soon enough.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> you have....no idea.....how long....IVE BEEN KEEPING THIS..... TT-TT it's finally out to the world to see. ahhhghghyes. i've always had images of trey's family in the back of my head (shamelessly admitting i have his whole life plotted in my head because he's my favorite boy) but i dont allow myself to write it at first because i'm scared about how it'll turn out. now i dont care anymore, have trey and his big fluffy family. 
> 
> we'll have their names in the upcoming chapter, and because this is an introduction, i haven't attach any names for fear it'll create even more confusion.
> 
> this was the product of scarabia's chapter, if you remember the beginning episodes, their exchange at the mirror made me thought of this. yes, the whole story. but i don't like going about without finishing walking without legs, and to my disappointment, it can't be directly connected because i miscalculated the time frame of my stories (lmao so embarrassing) let's all assume everything is in one straight line, alright. ;;; u ;;;; fortunately, another work i've been planning still has the chance to be directly interconnected to walking without legs, so my plan wasn't entirely in shambles.
> 
> i tried to fulfill my promise (to no one but myself) to have this uploaded before 2021. so here i am, a few hours away from 00:00, but i made it. hope your countdown to new year's amazing!! thank you for clicking this fic <3<3<3


End file.
